De quel côté la Balance penchera-t-elle ?
by Sierra Sienna
Summary: Un corps abritant deux personnalités n'est pas un problème. Du moins pas tant qu'elles savent s'accorder... Mais qu'advient-il quand l'une se prend à rêver, veut s'émanciper ? Il n'y aura jamais qu'un corps... Pour survivre, l'une doit évincer l'autre et on en revient à l'éternelle loi du plus fort. Pairings : Francis Zach Morgan x Emily Wyatt ; George Woodman x Francis York Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**De quel côté la Balance penchera-t-elle ?**

* * *

 **Pairings :** George Woodman x Francis York Morgan ; Francis Zach Morgan x Emily Wyatt

 _Cette fic est un cadeau pour un ami et aussi accessoirement un petit plaisir que je m'offre X)_

 _D'après ce qui précède, vous l'aurez deviné : je vais changer pas mal d'éléments du jeu (sinon pourquoi écrire une fic après tout XD) et insister sur les dédoublements de personnalité. Cette fiction se concentrera principalement sur les troubles dissociatifs de la personnalité, leur formation et la création d'entités à part entière et les conflits entre ces entités coexistant dans un même unique corps._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ça empestait dans toute la misérable bicoque plus entretenue depuis des lustres. Depuis sa mort en réalité. A _elle_. Sa mère. Sa **salope** de mère... Celle qui lui avait laissé ces cicatrices partout, jusque sur le visage. Le talon transperçant sa joue de part en part, l'ouvrant, la déchirant. C'était si facile alors qu'il était si petit... si vulnérable et qu'elle lui piétinait la face. Elle lui marchait dessus littéralement. Les poings de l'enfant devenu homme, se targuant à juste titre d'être le plus baraqué, se serrèrent furieusement, les phalanges blanchissant, juste avant qu'il n'effleure machinalement la balafre qui couvrait sa joue gauche.

Quarante-deux ans, shérif, toujours _seul_... Peu importait le club de ces abrutis qu'il avait asservis, ces deux cinglés de Thomas et Carol qu'il méprisait, mais à qui il comptait faire porter le chapeau. Il avait toujours été si _seul_. Ces gamines écervelées, ces campagnardes, ne valaient rien.

Et toujours sous le même toit, qui l'avait tant vu souffrir. Un trou à rat crasseux, où personne n'entrerait. Des bâches tendues tenant lieu de portes, des murs délabrés, un plancher sale, parsemé de détritus, de vieux paquets de chips vides et de bouteilles.

ça puait à plein nez la sueur, qui tachait le vieux matelas posé à même le sol, à l'instar de tout le mobilier quasi-absent, la moisissure qui proliférait dans tous les coins. Le renfermé, parce qu'il avait condamné toutes les issues, barricadé toutes les fenêtres, cloué des planches partout et même laissé pousser la haie sur le mur arrière... Pour se terrer, se tapir, comme le monstre qu'il était...

Le regard vibrant de rage se leva lentement, presque apeuré, à l'idée de contempler le reflet que lui renverrait le miroir brisé de la salle de bain. Ses traits se déformèrent, sous la fureur, ses lèvres se tordirent et ses cicatrices, ses rides, se creusèrent. Son poing envoya voler en éclats ce qui restait du miroir déjà fracturé. Trois gouttes rondes écarlates tombèrent dans l'évier plein de tartre. Le souffle chaud, irrégulier, frappa la peau ouverte. Il avait arrêté sa décision. De toute façon, elle s'était imposée à lui.

Il enfonça le faux mur, fit tourner ce paravent que seul un homme doté d'une force de taureau, tel que lui, pouvait faire bouger avec aisance. Le pan pivota dans un grincement sinistre, qui résonna dans toute la maison, pour révéler un escalier des plus lugubres, à l'image de la cave sur laquelle il donnait. La silhouette massive descendit les marches, le torse nu, velu, tout couvert de cicatrices, se soulevant frénétiquement, alors qu'elle respirait de plus en plus vite.

Il entra dans cette chambre où il dormait parfois, au sous-sol. Où elle l'enfermait durant des jours, parfois des semaines. A des câbles métalliques, pendaient des vieux bouts de papier. Des photos d'elle qui n'avaient plus leur place ici désormais, parce qu'il s'était trompé. Sinon ç'aurait été à elle qu'il se serait ouvert, qu'il aurait finalement un tout petit peu entrouvert son cœur, ce qu'il n'avait point fait durant toutes ses années.

Mais voilà qu'était arrivé cet homme bizarre. Autant que lui, à sa façon. York. Certes, il ne l'attendait pas. Il ne voulait pas de sa venue au départ. Il l'avait d'emblée détesté, et pas seulement parce qu'il était son grand rival. Il l'avait haï parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Et cela, il venait de le comprendre, là-bas, au bar. Il aurait pu saisir avant, notamment quand il avait frappé à sa porte, à la tombée de la nuit, disant "s'intéresser" à lui, qu'il pourrait avoir d'autres amis que ses deux haltères... George soupira nerveusement. Oui, il aurait pu réaliser bien avant. Il lui avait donné la radio, pour qu'il appelle aussitôt qu'il en serait dans le besoin ; il n'avait pas à le faire. Alors pourquoi ? C'était contre-productif. Il ne pouvait pas aider celui qui le traquait sans le savoir...

Quand il avait proposé à York d'aller boire un verre, honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte sa proposition. C'était peut-être le fruit du hasard, un étrange moment où les graines n'affectaient pas trop son comportement. Il avait fallu que York dise oui. Il lui avait même souri, sans rancune, avec bonté, à lui qui lui rendait la vie dure et le malmenait depuis son arrivée.

Au bar, sous les regards jaloux de Thomas, dont George se moquait éperdument, ils avaient commencé à enchaîner les pintes de bière. Le shérif avait une sacrée descente et York avait à peine entamé son deuxième verre quand, tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait abordé le sujet. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que ça fonctionnait. Un jour, on tombait sur la bonne personne, au bon moment, et cet horrible secret tabou, qui nous rongeait depuis des années, sortait tout seul. Soudain, on brisait le silence.

York l'avait écouté attentivement, pas avec cet air de ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Il le regardait, sans pour autant poser les yeux sur lui, pour ne pas alourdir le fardeau, pour ne pas rendre la tâche plus difficile.

George n'avait même pas eu le temps de se construire des illusions étant enfant. Sa mère ne lui en avait même pas laissé le temps. Les tortures, les coups, les humiliations, avaient débuté trop tôt. Elle lui avait arraché jusqu'à sa dignité. York ressentait tout cela, jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Il avait prétendu ne pas savoir, mais des marques pareilles... Il en avait vues tant de fois, sur la majorité des serial killers... Plus des trois-quarts d'entre eux avaient été sévèrement abusés étant enfants. C'était ce qui les détruisait et les amenait à se changer eux-mêmes en bourreaux, à troquer le rôle de victime pour celui d'agresseur, dans l'espoir de gagner ce contrôle dont ils avaient été dépossédés.

Il avait alors eu ces mots pour George. Le shérif se les rappelait, en dépit de son ébriété avancée. Il revoyait la scène en détail.

 _\- Mais elle ne vous a pas détruit. Vous êtes plus fort qu'elle, George. Vous valez mieux qu'elle._

Il avait passé tant de temps à rêver, dans son inconscient, à imaginer. La douceur. A quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler... York, contre toute attente, lui en avait donné un aperçu.

Cette façon dont il l'avait écouté... Dont il lui avait parlé...

 _\- George,vous êtes un homme bien. Vous êtes fort. Vous êtes un survivant. Vous n'avez **rien** à prouver. A **personne**. Ces gens... qui se résignent, qui baissent les bras... Vous ne leur ressemblez pas... Rien n'était joué. Regardez, vous êtes devenu shérif._

George avait à peine esquissé un sourire, stoïque, impassible comme toujours. Néanmoins, les paroles de York avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête.

 _\- Je ne vous écarte pas de l'enquête... Je ne fais que suivre les procédures établies par le FBI. Mais, croyez-moi, je vous respecte et même je vous admire. Encore plus maintenant._

Tout à coup, alors que la voix de Carol s'élevait dans le bar enténébré, il y avait eu ce geste infime, si inattendu, qui avait pourtant tout changé, tout envoyé valdinguer dans la vie de George. Un ridicule geste d'amitié qui avait été transformé et amplifié par les années d'abus.

Cette main qui avait touché la sienne, comme un rayon de soleil tombant sur lui pour le sortir de sa nuit. Cette main enveloppant la sienne, recouvrant ses plaies les plus profondes. George s'était tendu. Il n'avait pas su réagir. Il avait prétendu ne rien sentir, ne l'avait pas regardé, et tout son être trop ébranlé avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la scène. Mais ce n'était pas Carol chantant qu'il y avait vu.

Son cœur avait cogné. Si fort que ça lui avait coupé le souffle. Il n'avait réalisé ce qui s'était produit, au fin fond de son esprit, que lorsqu'Emily s'était montrée. Il l'avait à peine regardée, et pas par gêne, mais parce qu'il avait enfin réalisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Quelque part, il avait ressenti un pic de rage à l'idée que York s'attarde avec elle, mais l'agent avait finalement préféré le suivre, la laissant avec Thomas.

George avait été inhabituellement silencieux dans la voiture, sur le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel de Polly. York lui avait répété que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il avait tenu à le raccompagner, prétendant qu'il tenait mieux l'alcool que lui.

Quand, soudainement, il voulait seulement en réalité rester à ses côtés. L'enfant détruit en lui réclamait encore un peu de cette douceur si chaste, qu'il lui avait si involontairement, si naturellement, dispensée, probablement sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était rentré chez lui, comme un automate. Même le whisky descendant sa trachée, qui d'ordinaire la brûlait, lui avait paru insipide. A présent, il arrachait du mur les photos épinglées d'Emily. Les clichés tombaient les uns après les autres, recouvrant le béton froid et sale. Les ongles courts raclaient le mur râpeux qui déchirait la peau. Les doigts sanguinolents grattaient avec colère les dernières traces des photos, laissant des marques rouges plus éclatantes que celles de la colle. Une fois qu'il n'en resta pas une seule sur le mur, ni au plafond, il ramassa toutes les photos, les balança dans un coin, avec les vêtements qu'il avait piqués à Emily, et jeta son briquet sur le tas qui ne tarda pas à s'embraser.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle, elle était une _femme_ ! Toutes des _connasses_ , des _hypocrites_... Comme sa **mère** ! Lui n'était _jamais_ assez bien ! Son cerveau maniaque avait déplacé son obsession, se focalisait désormais sur une autre personne. Cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas déçu. York devait être différent. Pour George, dans l'intervalle de cette seconde où il avait touché sa main, tout s'était joué. Tout s'était décidé. Déjà, dans son esprit tordu, tout était écrit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, comment y aboutir, et tout devrait se dérouler exactement conformément à son plan.

Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup de clichés de l'agent, mais il avait l'habitude. Bientôt, le mur serait de nouveau recouvert de clichés volés. Alors qu'il collait le premier d'une longue série, une voix lui vrilla les tympans. Une voix honnie.

\- Je le savais ! En plus, tu es un sale **pédé**! George ! Comme tu me fais honte ! **Détraqué**! _**Toujours**_ quelque chose qui cloche avec toi ! Tu veux la branche George ?!

La cacophonie hystérique provenait de l'autre partie de la cave. Un large trou s'ouvrait dans la paroi, comme l'accès à un tombeau secret, ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Les accusations firent bouillir le sang de l'homme, qui laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait et, en un éclair, se rua sur la commode avec laquelle il avait bloqué le passage pour la pousser et passer dans la pièce secrète.

Il était le plus fort aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus cet enfant chétif. Il était un homme en pleine force de l'âge, puissant, avec pour armure les muscles et le machisme, pour empêcher les blessures mentales de se rouvrir. Il se précipita devant le fauteuil dans lequel était installé le corps inerte.

\- Ferme-la maman !

Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle le fixait d'un regard si lourd de jugement. Son corps fut emporté dans un élan de violence, prêt à la frapper, à la démolir armé de toute sa rage, mais il fut comme violemment bloqué par un mur invisible, arrêté en plein course. Il recula, grimaçant.

Et les orbites vides et noires du cadavre l'observaient. Il en était sûr. Un tremblement de rage le parcourut, vif, douloureux, comme s'il glaçait son sang et électrifiait ses nerfs.

\- C'est moi qui commande maintenant ! Rugit-il, postillonnant, articulant mal tant sa fureur le dominait. J'ai été choisi ! Je suis **l'élu**! Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?!

La dépouille momifiée, là depuis des années au vu de ses chairs séchées aux os bien apparents, ne remua pas. Peu importait combien ce qu'elle lui criait le mettait hors de lui, elle restait intouchable, presque sacrée. Elle l'avait marqué. A vie. Partout, sur son corps, dans son âme. Elle lui avait appris comment fonctionnait ce monde.

 **La loi du plus fort.**

George ne croyait plus qu'en ça. Il était déjà l'équivalent d'un dieu aux yeux de ses stupides disciples, ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore tués tout du moins, Thomas, Carol, mais bientôt il serait véritablement divin. Son ascension débutait bien.

* * *

Ils étaient loin, à des miles l'un de l'autre, l'un dans sa maison, dans sa cage, l'autre dans sa chambre d'hôtel, mais leurs pensées convergeaient.

L'agent, bras croisés derrière sa tête, ferma ses troublants trop grands yeux verts, alors qu'il exhalait un nuage pâle et vaporeux de fumée. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée, rouvrant ses paupières cette fois-ci, pupilles dilatées rivées au plafond beaucoup trop blanc au point d'en paraître psychédélique, au point qu'il croyait voir apparaître tant de couleurs émergeant de cette absence. Les Heartless Bastards chantaient leur hit « _Only For You_ » à la radio. Les paroles de leur douce et rocailleuse à la fois mélopée reflétant les pensées qui traversaient York. Mais pas Zach.

 _" Been a while since I felt this way about someone..."_

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, Zach. Ou si ça a déjà été le cas, je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Quand il a parlé d'elle. De sa mère. Je crois... que j'ai vu qui il était vraiment.

Quelqu'un de _brisé_. Et d'infiniment _seul_ et _malheureux_ , avec ses épaules d'habitude en arrière retombant en avant, son dos se voûtant et son menton collant presque à son verre d'alcool. Zach demeurait silencieux et York poursuivait, se concentrant, tâchant de se remémorer la scène, Zach le laissant faire :

 _" I'd really really like to know you, more... All your lies are spinning round my head..."_

\- J'ai peur, Zach, que nous ayons raison sur lui... Mais je veux essayer... lui donner une chance de nous prouver que nous avons tort... J'espère tellement que nous nous trompons Zach...

Les sourcils se froncèrent à l'interdiction, qu'il reçut pour toute réponse. Soi-disant c'était trop dangereux. _Désespéré_. York serra les dents, mordant presque sa cigarette, dont il avait pour ainsi dire oublié l'existence, la consistance, que pressaient pourtant ses doigts crispés. Zach ne lui accordait pas de marge de manoeuvre, mais, au fond, qui était-il pour le stopper ? Zach se terrait ! Zach était peut-être le cerveau de ce curieux duo, mais il restait dans l'arrière-salle, terrorisé, pendant que York faisait face à tout, au monde ! Maintenant aux monstres !

York était supposé être son **rempart** , mais tous ses efforts, depuis tout ce temps, ne lui valaient-ils pas une petite récompense ? Ne lui valaient-ils pas le droit d' **exister** aussi, d'avoir des envies et des idées propres plus importantes, dépassant le choix entre deux groupes de musique ou la saveur d'un sandwich ?

C'était **_son corps_ **aussi, après tout.

La main frissonnante de York remonta jusqu'à sa tempe, comme toujours lorsqu'il communiquait sérieusement avec Zach, avec le lâche caché fuyant la réalité. Ils ne se disputaient d'ordinaire jamais, sauf pour des broutilles, comme quel groupe punk aller voir le soir, étant donné que leurs goûts en la matière divergeaient.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, Zach, murmura-t-il avec amertume, époussetant la cendre tombée sur les draps, avant qu'elle ne creuse de petits trous noirâtres. Tu as quelque chos... _quelqu'un_ derrière qui te réfugier... George n'a pas ce luxe. Et moi non plus.

 _Lui, il doit se battre. Comme moi. Depuis qu'il est né._

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Tu ne peux pas.

Il se dressa de sa couche, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait encore à verse. Une fois de plus, un mauvais présage. L'ondée martelant violemment les toits et les pavés au dehors. Le ciel s'obscurcissant encore plus jusqu'à sembler comme un océan noir. York fixa cette mer sans lueur, ses yeux se plissant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine, lorsqu'il souffla :

\- Tu réfléchis, tu résous les puzzles, mais je prends tous les risques... C'est moi qui agis, qui vis pour toi... Tu pourrais au moins... m'accorder une petite faveur. Moi qui ai porté le fardeau de leur mort...

 _Je t'ai créé... N'oublies pas... que ton existence tu me la dois..._

York ferma les yeux à ces rudes mots de Zach. Une migraine sourde s'insinuait doucement dans son cerveau. Aussi retourna-t-il s'allonger sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de se retirer au chaud sous les draps. Ses intestins semblaient se tordre et il éprouvait cette drôle de sensation, comme si sa gorge se comprimait, que son sang pulsait plus vite. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait toujours. Il essaya de dormir, en vain. Il tourna dans tous les sens. Il était perdu. Il se crut malade. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, mais seulement pour découvrir que tout était en ordre, que rien ne clochait chez lui. Pas physiquement en tout cas.

Il n'était pas malade ou blessé. Il était... _**en colère**_...

Pour la première fois de son existence. Cette vague dévastatrice dans l'océan paisible qu'il était d'ordinaire... C'était... particulier. York savoura cette émotion, cette nouveauté, comme quelqu'un goûtant un nouveau met raffiné pour la première fois, suspicieux, mais curieux. Ses doigts frémirent. _Je suis toi... et tu es moi..._ Il fallait se raccrocher à cette certitude là depuis le début. La base de leur amitié, de leur coopération...

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs qui me supportent dans toutes mes folies XD !_

 _Note : Comme vous l'aurez constaté, dans cette fiction, Zach et York se souviennent que Zach a créé York et pré-existait à lui et non pas l'inverse._

 _En revanche, ils ne se souviennent évidemment pas des vraies circonstances entourant la mort des parents de Zach et pensent que le père a tué la mère puis s'est suicidé, comme dans le jeu._

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Interférences**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Zach s'endormit bien avant York. Quoi d'étonnant là-dedans ? Ils étaient distincts l'un de l'autre, deux entités à part entière, existant psychiquement séparément. D'habitude, ces rêves ne l'impactaient point. Son sommeil était habituellement paisible, sans cauchemars, comme si York les absorbait, les faisait à sa place. Tout ce qui l'effrayait, Zach s'en déchargeait et York le subissait. N'était-il pas apparu précisément dans ce but ?

Les feuilles autrefois dorées tournant au rouge sang pleuvaient, pour achever leur dégringolade gracieuse sur le sol de plus en plus vermeil. Comme une mare de sang frais. Le désuet gramophone repassait l'envoûtante, aux paroles si enveloppées de mystère, de Carol Maclaine. Face à lui, le fauteuil ouvrant normalement ses bras, prêt à accueillir quiconque s'aventurait ici, était tourné, si bien que Zach ne percevait de la personne assise dedans que le haut de sa tête, que quelques cheveux bruns. Des cheveux bruns que tout autre aurait vus blancs, blancs comme la neige. Seulement dans la vision de Zach, York avait les cheveux bruns. Et les yeux verts. Une cicatrice plus régulière, moins profonde que la sienne... Seule la voix était fidèle à la réalité. Et il la reconnut, parce que c'était aussi la sienne.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu es Zach ?

Le ton sonnait incisif, réprobateur. Voire accusateur. Le corps ne bougeait pas, comme celui d'un pantin abandonné là par son irresponsable marionnettiste.

\- Tu es un **parasite** ! J'ai _tout_ fait ! _Je_ me suis battu pour devenir agent ! _J'ai_ bâti cette vie ! Et toi...

Un ricanement sonore, vibrant d'amertume et de sourde rancune, coupa net la voix.

\- Tu profites de tout ça... gratuitement. Tu te laisses porter... Pourtant, tu te permets de me commander !

 _Comme si je n'étais qu'un ouvrier bon à actionner la machine !_ Les mots l'entaillaient, le coupaient tels des couteaux aiguisés, enduits d'un poison s'instillant insidieusement dans ses veines. Ses vaisseaux devinrent de plus en plus apparents, alors qu'ils rougissaient, jusqu'à former une toile écarlate sur sa peau trop claire. Zach plissa son seul oeil restant, l'autre n'y voyant plus qu'à peine, si trouble. De fines branches perçaient le velours grenat du fauteuil, son dossier, ses accoudoirs. Bientôt, elles se parèrent de petites feuilles vermeilles, comme enduites de sang. Un frisson parcourut Zach, paralysé par la crainte.

Non, ce nétait pas **réel**. Ce n'était qu'un _mauvais rêve_. La meilleure preuve en était que jamais son ami York n'aurait proféré de telles paroles à son encontre. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Des fines ramures, qui croissaient toujours, tombèrent des petites formes oblongues.

Des _graines_... Ces _maudites graines rouges_... Le lien entre tous les meurtres...

Le ciel s'obscurcit soudain, sans crier gare, et Zach, ne comprenant point comment il avait pu ne pas le voir venir, peinait désormais à l'entrevoir entre les rameaux s'entrelaçant au-dessus de leurs têtes, bloquant la lumière. Rapidement, les derniers rayons pâles qui filtraient disparurent, comme des lumières qu'on éteignait une à une.

\- Je suis fatigué, Zach...

L'enfant effrayé recula précipitamment, alors que d'autres branches, par dizaines, fleurissaient autour de lui, surgissant du sol de tous les côtés, l'effleurant, jusqu'à l'enfermer dans une cage végétale. La porte face à lui, celle qu'il brûlait d'emprunter pour fuir ce cauchemar, s'entrouvrit, alors qu'il s'escrimait à briser les barreaux de bois de sa prison. Deux lueurs dangereuses luisirent dans les ténèbres. La silhouette massive, haute, bien plus grande que l'enfant terrifié, contourna le siège, sans se soucier de York, pour aller droit sur lui. Elle traînait une hache. Une longue hache. Qui, tout à coup, s'abattit sur les branchages, les tronçonnant.

Les coups pleuvaient, tout comme les feuilles, dans la clairière autrefois tranquille. L'enfant, Zach, criait toujours, appelait York à l'aide, mais celui-ci ne remuait pas. Peut-être ne l'entendait-il point. C'était la seule explication. York n'avait jamais peur. De _rien_ , ni _personne_. Alors pourquoi... l'abandonnait-il ?

La hache trancha les dernières branches se dressant entre lui et le tueur à l'imperméable. Il hurla. Le son strident monta jusqu'au ciel, transperçant les feuillages étouffants.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut. Pas Zach, qui demeurait prisonnier du rêve sanglant. Mais York.

Haletant, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose clochait ; ses sens étaient en alerte. Peut-être devrait-il réveiller Zach ? Le forcer à sortir de sa torpeur ? Il tergiversait, quand il se figea tout net, ses yeux se rivant à une forme située devant lui. La chose était dans la chambre, avec lui. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle se tenait là depuis longtemps déjà, se contentant de le contempler dormir.

Le regard de l'agent ne se détacha pas de l'apparition. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, dans le silence le plus absolu, seul le clapotis irrégulier, tantôt d'une violence inouïe, tantôt doux comme une mélodie, des gouttes d'eau frappant les carreaux des vitres le troublant. York sourcilla et son corps tout entier se tendit, lorsque, tout à coup, rompant le ténu équilibre qui semblait s'être instauré, dans cette atmosphère onirique, l'être face à lui bougea. Il esquissa un pas vers le lit. Aussitôt, York se pencha vers sa table de nuit, dans l'espoir d'attraper son pistolet, avant que l'individu ne se jette sur lui. Il entendit un bruit... de plastique ? Comme du tissu plastifié.

Un furieux coup de tonnerre retentit à cette seconde, la lumière aveuglante de l'éclair illuminant la chambre durant un fugace instant. ça suffit à York pour reconnaître le tueur à l'imperméable. Son sang se glaça, mais il réalisa subitement un détail... Où était la hache ?

Il n'y en avait pas. Pas d'éclat du tranchant lorsque la lumière blanche avait éclairé la pièce. Rien du tout. L'homme ne traînait rien derrière lui. Ses mains pendaient de part et d'autre, vides. Pas inoffensives pour autant. Elles étaient larges, assez pour étourdir l'agent d'une sacrée baffe. Pourtant, la peur qui avait déferlé en lui s'amenuisait. Le tueur s'était immobilisé aussi. York ne sut pas vraiment quoi en penser. ça semblait si _irréel_. Ses nuits étaient souvent agitées, l'imaginaire se mêlant au réel, si étroitement parfois qu'il ne savait plus distinguer le faux du vrai. Il lui fallait alors plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il était réellement éveillé.

\- Vous... gardez un oeil sur moi ?

Le meurtrier parut décontenancé durant une seconde, puis il se remit dans son rôle et refit ce curieux geste, secouant son index levé. Sur ce, il sortit par une fenêtre entrouverte. York, toujours dans ses draps, la respiration coupée net, assista à sa fuite, pétrifié. S'emparant de son arme, il quitta enfin le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ferma vivement. Tout autour, le sol était déjà détrempé, l'eau se répandant peu à peu. Il épongea la large flaque à l'aide de sa serviette et de son peignoir. Il tâcherait de ne pas oublier de demander à Polly de lui en mettre des neufs le lendemain.

* * *

Une nuit agitée, pleine de rebondissements pour le moins inattendus... York rejoignit Polly pour le petit-déjeuner, après s'être douché et avoir revêtu un costume propre. Il déplia le journal d'un geste sec et élégant du poignet, trahissant l'habitude. Il garda l'oeil sur la surface noirâtre, mais aucun signe ne se montra aujourd'hui. Pas d'initiales. Rien. Et l'enquête piétinait. Il pouffa tout bas cependant, en parcourant la rubrique astrologie du journal.

\- "Prêtez attention aux signes. Ils ne mentent pas"... Tu entends ça, Zach ? Je peine déjà à déterminer si l'apparition de cette nuit était réelle ou non...

Il secoua légèrement la tête, avant de soupirer et de finir d'un trait son café pourtant très chaud.

\- Evitons d'être en retard aujourd'hui... Inutile de raviver la colère du "Monarque", pouffa-t-il, avec un petit sourire irrépressible. Le naturel revient au galop, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que dit le proverbe, Zach ?

York s'arrêta une seconde au comptoir d'entrée, prétendant qu'il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de s'assoupir, tombant comme une masse. Polly le gourmanda gentiment, comme s'il avait été son petit-fils, et lui promit de remplacer son linge mouillé. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de service qui les attendait. Woodman avait bien fait les choses de ce côté, posté des voitures de patrouille que York pouvait emprunter aux points les plus importants. Habituellement, York s'exprimait de temps à autre, sur le trajet jusqu'au bureau du shérif. Il papotait avec Zach, abordait autant l'enquête que des sujets banals, la conversation s'étiolant naturellement au fil du trajet. Mais pas ce matin-là. Il semblait si concentré, si absorbé dans ses propres pensées qui échappaient à Zach, qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. Zach n'osa point l'interpeller. Il paraissait si grave, si... soucieux. Les éléments du puzzle s'accordaient. Certains du moins...

York déboula dans le parking du commissariat. Pour une fois, il était à l'heure, précédant tout le monde d'une courte tête même. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par les membres de l'équipe, une équipe dont il refusait encore il y avait peu de faire partie. Il avait toujours fait cavalier seul. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avançait, que les jours filaient et que les cadavres s'amoncelaient, sa mentalité évoluait aussi. Un furieux coup de klaxon retentit, le sortant de sa rêverie pensive. Il se détourna pour rencontrer deux yeux enflammés, colériques, du shérif, et réalisa qu'il se tenait sur sa place attribuée. York s'empressa de dégager la place.

Alors que le shérif garait son énorme 4x4 sur sa place de parking, qui lui était strictement réservée, l'attention de York fut attirée par sa plaque d'immatriculation. Il murmura dans un souffle, que seul Zach perçut :

\- "HESTHE1"...

Voilà ce que disait la plaque.

\- "Il est l'unique". "Il est le bon".

Tandis que York ne savait qu'en penser, dans quel sens interpréter le signe, Zach vit ses soupçons se concrétiser un peu davantage. George descendit de son véhicule, qui était à son image. Un monstre de robustesse, irradiant de puissance et respirant le pouvoir, imposant, massif. Bien droit, les mains derrière le dos, fier comme un paon paradant dans sa cour, il alla au-devant de York, qui fumait tranquillement. Un psychorigide comme pas permis, obsédé par les règles, par la loi qu'il incarnait, frimeur, impulsif, utilisant davantage ses muscles que son cerveau, et un excentrique cérébral, toujours si flegmatique qu'il en paraissait se moquer de tout.

Les deux opposés échangèrent un regard, George se contentant de toucher le bord de son chapeau pour saluer l'agent. Thomas et Emily quittèrent à leur tour leurs voitures respectives et les rejoignirent. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mine, remarqua immédiatement Emily, jetant un coup d'oeil sur York.

\- Disons que... je n'ai pas eu le loisir de profiter d'une bonne nuit.

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier que George poussa vers lui avant qu'il n'en fasse la demande. Il lui offrit un sourire discret en guise de remerciement.

\- Notre mystérieux tueur à l'imperméable a décidé de me rendre une petite visite...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en choeur Thomas et Emily, apparemment très inquiets.

Le shérif secoua vigoureusement la tête, ulcéré par les imprudences répétées de l'agent Morgan.

\- ça suffit, York ! tonna-t-il, exaspéré. Maintenant, le tueur sait où vous êtes ! On va vous trouver un autre endroit où dormir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, George, répliqua sereinement l'agent, avec un fin sourire.

Emily, estomaquée, s'apprêtait à riposter, de même que le shérif, mais il les devança.

\- Je suis intimement persuadé que la visite que m'a rendu "notre tueur", si elle n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, n'a strictement aucun lien avec notre affaire.

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration était aussi éloquent que leurs expressions ahuries. Seul George semblait incroyablement peu surpris, détaillant York de ses yeux minces rappelant ceux d'un prédateur. Dans sa tête tournait une seule question. _A-t-il compris ?_ Sa respiration se ralentit un instant. _Non... C'est impossible..._ George se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça, agent York ? s'enquit Emily, toujours stupéfaite.

\- Hé bien c'est simple... débuta-t-il, de sa voix mesurée et réfléchie, un brin insolente et pédante au demeurant. Soit ce n'était qu'une divagation de mon cerveau fatigué et il n'y a assurément rien à craindre, soit le tueur se trouvait bel et bien dans ma chambre, alors que je dormais à poings fermés... et il n'a pas attenté à ma vie. S'il avait vraiment voulu me tuer, il avait tout le temps de le faire.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et tira une bouffée, les lèvres fendues en un fin malicieux sourire.

\- Dans tous les cas, ma vie n'est pas en danger. Je ne dois pas être son type. Il faut dire que je corresponds mal au profil des déesses de la forêt, pas vrai Zach ? acheva-t-il, tapotant son col du bout de son doigt, comme il le faisait souvent.

Le regard sombre du shérif demeura attaché à lui.

\- York, on a déjà trois putain de cadavres sur les bras. Pas besoin d'un quatrième, ok ?

York ne répondit point et ils échangèrent simplement un coup d'oeil rapide. Woodman semblait presque... réellement concerné. Sans doute ne souhaitait-il pas voir son royaume s'effondrer davantage. L'adjoint Wyatt prit la parole.

\- Que faisons-nous inspecteur ?

\- D'après moi, il est plus que temps d'aller toucher un mot ou deux à cet énigmatique Monsieur Stewart. Je m'y rendrai seul, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Quant à vous, interrogez Nick. Voyons si sa nuit en cellule lui a donné l'envie de nous en apprendre davantage.

\- Je viens avec vous, l'interrompit George, passant son blouson en cuir. Emily, tu te charges de Cormack avec Thomas.

Une fois le meeting terminé, Thomas, comme à l'accoutumée, se fit discret, timide comme il était, s'éclipsa pour aller ranger le débarras ou préparer le déjeuner. Quant à Emily, elle se chargerait sûrement seule d'interroger Nick une fois de plus. Ce n'était bien entendu qu'un prétexte ; York savait qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Nick n'avait rien à voir avec les meurtres. Il espérait seulement pouvoir se rendre seul chez Harry. Malheureusement, George savait se montrer aussi obstiné que lui. York dut se résigner à monter dans son 4x4 et ils prirent la route.

\- Ce Nick vous passe au-dessus de la tête, souligna le shérif, pendant qu'il conduisait.

\- Je pense... commença York, ses yeux observant discrètement la large main robuste, marquée, calleuse et velue, qui agrippait le levier de vitesse, en effet... qu'il n'est pas coupable.

Un léger ricanement rauque remonta de la gorge sèche du shérif. Ses mots sonnèrent narquois, mais également teintés d'un curieux amusement, comme si, derrière ces petits lancers de piques plus ou moins acerbes, se jouait bien plus.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr...

Le mystérieux sourire de York s'accentua. George détourna un instant les yeux de la route pour le regarder, ses broussailleux sourcils froncés, sa cicatrice paraissant de plus en plus profonde et nette sous le rayon de lumière qui tomba sur la voiture.

\- Ce "Zach" ? grogna-t-il, sur un ton réprobateur.

Ce fut au tour de York de se tourner pour l'observer, un brin étonné cette fois-ci.

\- Il vous intrigue aussi ?

Emily n'avait cessé de le questionner au sujet de Zach ; décidément, il fallait croire qu'il avait une touche avec elle. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas de George.

\- Pour être franc avec vous, York, j'ai du mal à m'intéresser à ce qui n'existe pas. A mes yeux, vous êtes la seule personne avec moi dans cette voiture.

La face de l'agent se cristallisa en une expression mêlée d'étonnement et de confusion, que nul pour sûr n'avait encore jamais provoquée et vue. Zach... existait. Pourtant, dans la vision de George, il était _moins_ réel que lui. Moins... vivant que York. Ce dernier, subitement mutique, déporta son regard vers la fenêtre, vers les conifères défilant, identiques les uns aux autres. Rien ne les différençait les uns des autres... Il y eut un temps... où il en allait de même pour York et Zach...

Mais peut-être que ce temps était **révolu**.

Pas un son, hormis le vrombissement sauvage du moteur, ne résonna dans la voiture pendant un certain temps. Assez longtemps pour que George lui-même rompe le silence.

\- Ok... maugréa-t-il, tout en lissant sa moustache de cow-boy, et qu'est-ce que _Zach_ pense de tout ça, hum ?

\- Disons qu'il s'accorde avec moi sur la plupart des points de cette affaire, mais, comme toujours, nous nous querellons beaucoup.

Ils vivaient chacun dans le délire, mais des délires différents. George avec un cadavre qu'il continuait d'appeler sa mère et York, avec Zach, à moins que ce ne fût Zach avec York... Mais qu'importait qui avait été là le premier à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On dirait que vous vivez avec une femme en permanence, plaisanta Woodman, son visage ridé et sévère se décontractant pour une seconde.

York se détendit légèrement. La tension dans l'habitacle décrut.

\- Je ne comprends pas les femmes, admit-il. C'est comme avec... Emily.

A ce nom, le shérif se tendit quelque peu. Il lâcha seulement un grognement peu probant. York poursuivit, sans vraiment s'en soucier, habitué à sa mauvaise humeur et sa bougonnerie :

\- Zach insistait pour qu'on l'aide à cuisiner et... c'était absolument immangeable. Nous l'avons aidé, avons même mangé avec elle son plat... et j'ai dit que c'était à peu près... digeste, ce qui était bien en-deçà de la réalité. Elle était quand même en colère.

En entendant son récit, George sembla se calmer, comme si le pic de tension qui l'avait traversé retombait.

\- Les femmes... marmonna-t-il, soulevant un brin ses épaules baraquées. Elles sont _compliquées_. Qu'elles soient d'la campagne ou d'la ville...

Qu'il dise cela surprit York. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osa point la poser. C'eut été déplacé et retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que George avait déplacé son intérêt sur lui.

\- Les campagnardes... sont pire... continua-t-il, si bas qu'il semblait se parler à lui-même. Stupides...

 _Si peu dignes._ York le considéra d'un œil dénué de tout jugement, seulement intrigué. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Il les méprisait. Ce village, ses habitants. York l'avait deviné.

\- George, vous n'avez jamais envisagé de quitter Greenvale ?

Il ne savait pas s'il s'offenserait. De crainte qu'il le prenne mal, il continua rapidement :

\- Un bon tireur, traqueur, avec la force de dix hommes... Ça nous manque au FBI. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier comment vous nous avez rattrapés en plein vol, Diane et moi. Un vrai héros, George.

Le moustachu apparut plutôt flatté, en définitive, à en croire le léger rire qui s'échappa d'entre ses minces lèvres sèches. Mais le Monarque ne quitterait certainement pas sa ville, son royaume. Son terrain de jeu. Il arrêta la voiture devant le vaste château de Monsieur Stewart, poussa un lourd soupir.

\- J'ai toujours ma mère, chez moi. Je dois prendre soin d'elle. Elle est trop âgée maintenant pour quitter la région.

York ne dénota pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans sa voix grave et sombre. George exhala un nouveau soupir, puis tapa du plat de la main son volant.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez y aller seul ? Hum ? Je ne pense pas qu'un vieux tétraplégique soit bien dangereux.

\- J'ai donc votre bénédiction pour m'aventurer seul cette fois, conclut York, avec un sourire, en descendant de voiture.

Alors qu'il s'écartait et s'apprêtait à claquer la portière, George, se penchant légèrement vers lui, la main sur le bord de son chapeau de shérif, ricana :

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de me farcir les divagations de ce vieux dingue.

* * *

York ressortit trois bonnes heures plus tard du château, l'esprit rempli des énigmes posées par Harry. Les **graines**. La clef résidait en les **graines** apparemment... Zach se triturait les méninges. Le sucrier rempli à ras bord de si petites choses, pourtant si dangereuses a priori... _Le coeur de l'affaire..._

Plus de graines... _quelque part._.. En un endroit particulier de Greenvale... Il fallait à tout prix qu'il découvre ce lieu, et au plus vite. La devinette flotta dans son esprit tourmenté.

 _"L'endroit le plus peuplé et pourtant le plus calme, qui donne froid dans le dos..."_

A peine avait-il franchi les portes qu'il nota la contrariété sur son visage, qui se faisait encore plus dur et bourru que d'ordinaire. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel se couvrait promptement. Le tueur avait-il pris les devants et rompu avec la tradition du tueur à l'imperméable ? York en doutait fortement.

\- Ne me dites pas... entama-t-il, appréhendant un nouveau meurtre ; si ça continuait, il ne resterait plus une seule jeune femme en vie à Greenvale.

\- Thomas a disparu, le coupa-t-il sur-le-champ. Il a quitté l'office peu après notre départ et n'est pas revenu depuis. Comme ça ne lui ressemble pas, Emily m'a prévenu immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps, bon sang ?!

\- Harry aime les jeux d'échec... grandeur nature, se contenta de lui donner pour toute explication l'agent.

George renâcla d'agacement, puis renifla avec mépris. Tournant la clef de contact, il cracha nerveusement :

\- Emily va rechercher Thomas. Alors, vous avez réussi à faire cracher quelque chose à ce vieux fou ?

York ne répondit pas tout de go, Zach lui intimant de ne rien dire, de garder le silence sur les informations données par Harry. Au départ, York se conforma, comme d'habitude, à ses attentes. Il déclara simplement, d'une voix neutre, tout en bouclant sa ceinture :

\- Nous avons pris le thé.

George grimaça, se demandant sans doute s'il ne se fichait pas de lui, jusqu'à ce que York ne finisse par demander, allant contre l'avis de Zach :

\- Pourrions-nous aller au cimetière ?

Le shérif ne faiblit pas, malgré le regard insistant posé sur lui de l'étrange agent.

\- Qu'espérez-vous y trouver York ? Nous avons mieux à faire ! s'emporta-t-il, accélérant du même coup instinctivement.

Alors que York s'apprêtait à répliquer, Zach le somma de se taire ; il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en George. Mieux valait laisser couler et se rendre sur place seul, quitte à attendre la nuit tombée et ses nombreux dangers. York toussota, affectant de la gêne, puis feignit de regarder par la fenêtre, de contempler le paysage. Bien assez tôt, ils furent de retour en centre-ville, au bureau.

\- ça y est... murmura York, en sortant de la voiture.

 _Il pleut..._ George le rejoignit, gardant cependant une certaine distance entre eux, mais il paraissait de nouveau bizarre, comme embarrassé. A sa manière de rustre souhaitant jouer les machos pleins d'assurance.

\- La météo annonce que ça s'arrêtera pas de tomber... York...

Son ton alerta York, qui jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui, intrigué. Il s'efforçait de paraître confiant, juste las, alors qu'il était sûrement ennuyé. L'agent Morgan l'invita à poursuivre d'un sourire.

\- Oui, George ?

Le shérif se racla la gorge, ôta son chapeau, lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main avant de le remettre en place. La façon dont il s'agitait, levant sa main, la portant pour toucher son chapeau, un insigne de pouvoir qui le rassurait, puis la laissant retomber ballante avant de la fourrer dans sa poche de blouson... Tout cela sans pour autant changer de place, sans se déplacer vers York, indiquait combien il était à mal à l'aise.

\- J'me disais qu'on pourrait retourner au Galaxy of Terror, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant destiné à dissimuler sa gêne.

Cacher son déplaisir. York s'y attacha, alors qu'il était sur le point de décliner l'invitation, fortement encouragé par Zach. Celui-ci était d'avis de profiter de ces heures de libre, sans surveillance, pour se rendre au cimetière et découvrir l'origine des graines rouges. Yorkt tapota subitement son col de chemise, tout en soufflant assez bas pour que personne en dehors de Zach ne puisse l'entendre :

\- Nous arriverons bien à tout boucler en moins d'une nuit, Zach.

Puis, d'une voix plus forte, en opinant du chef, il répondit à George :

\- Avec plaisir, George.

Le baraqué lissa sa moustache, un fin sourire aux lèvres, la tension évidente dans ses épaules s'évanouissant en un clin d'œil, alors qu'elles s'affaissaient un brin. Ils firent un pas vers le bâtiment, encore plus lugubre et austère que d'habitude, sous le ciel s'obscurcissant, les nuages compacts voilant le soleil.

\- York...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Emily leur fit signe de rentrer par la fenêtre de la salle de réunion. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice ; visiblement, ils devraient composer avec l'horrible cuisine d'Emily ce midi. York s'installa à la gauche du shérif, qui présidait en bout de table, comme toujours. York manqua de s'étouffer sur son bagel, se retenant à grand peine de commenter son goût si écoeurant qu'il peinait à en croire ses papilles.

\- La cuisine d'Emily convient mieux aux individus à quatre pattes...

Zach aurait soupiré, s'il avait pu, cela dit. York avait toujours eu le contrôle. L'emprise régissant ce corps qu'ils habitaient tous les deux, l'impulsion derrière le moindre geste esquissé, c'était lui qui l'imprimait, lui qui décidait de courir, de parler, de tout. Zach, comme d'ordinaire, le spectateur passif, le voyageur indolent, observa depuis sa chambre blanche, sa cellule bien sécuritaire, ce qui se passait, dans le monde réel. Il demeura silencieux, tandis que York s'esclaffait suite à la mauvaise blague de George, critiquant à mots couverts la cuisine d'Emily.

York n'avait jamais su y faire avec les femmes. Il avait toujours été " _atroce_ " avec elles... Il était trop buté, s'obstinant à les contredire, s'opposant à tout ce qu'elles proposaient. Sa dernière relation s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. La donzelle avait pris le large, excédée. Comme Zach l'était, car York... York, parfois, manquait de dépasser les bornes. Il frôlait dangereusement la limite de l'acceptable. Il la frisait toujours sans jamais la franchir et Zach ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Il avait confiance en son ami. Il le savait bon, en dépit de son attitude si teintée d'indifférence, d'arrogance...

* * *

York se rendit au cimetière aux environs de neuf heures du soir. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva confronté à ces ombres, qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un cauchemar enfantin, mais il se défendit bec et ongle. Comme toujours, armé de son flingue et de son couteau, les égorgeant quand elles venaient trop près. Chaque fois que l'une d'elles l'empoignait, il ressentait sa poigne froide, visqueuse, sur sa peau. Sa gorge se comprimait et il s'étouffait. C'était, à son sens, _indubitablement_ réel. Tout autant que ce Brian qui ressemblait à un mort-vivant. Mais, au bout du chemin tortueux, il découvrit ce qu'il était venu chercher.

La source des graines rouges.

Les arbres à l'arrière du cimetière les lâchaient par centaines, tant et si bien qu'un épais tapis granuleux sanglant recouvrait la pelouse à leurs pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le pot qu'il avait rempli, placé sur le siège avant à côté de lui. Il s'apprêtait à démarrer quand, finalement, il le rangea dans la boîte à gants.

\- Tu sais, Zach... débuta-t-il, à mi-voix, comme s'il avait honte, si tu n'apprécies pas George à ce point, peut-être... que tu devrais t'enfermer ?

Rompre le contact. S'enfermer, non pas dans la chambre blanche, mais plus loin encore de la réalité... S'enfermer dans la **chambre** **noire**. Que York cesse d'être ses oreilles et ses yeux, pour un moment. Voilà ce qu'il proposait à Zach. Celui-ci en fut choqué. Il garda le silence, refusant implicitement l'offre honteuse. C'était **leur** corps, **leur** vie. _**Toujours**_ ensemble...

York enchaîna les cigarettes, tout en conduisant, sur la route menant au bar. Il était nerveux, agacé même ? Il serra les dents une fraction de seconde, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Zach le trouva changé ; pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce n'était rien, mais lui percevait l'infime, pourtant significatif, changement s'opérant. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'éjecta de la voiture, courut droit sur la porte d'entrée, sous une pluie battante, qui le trempa jusqu'aux os en un instant. Il laissa sur le paillasson une large flaque d'eau. Onze heures sonnaient et il craignait que George ait perdu patience et ait déserté les lieux. Aussi fut-il rassuré de le voir installé au comptoir, même s'il était apparemment dans un piètre état.

York s'avança vers lui et le grand homme massif vacilla sur son tabouret, accoudé entre les bouteilles vides qui s'accumulaient autour de lui ; il manqua de tomber. Le "Monarque" dans toute sa splendeur. Il fit un grand geste, virulent, comme pour écarter York qui s'approchait, un peu désolé d'arriver si tardivement.

\- C'est ma ville ici ! tonna-t-il, n'ayant clairement pas les idées claires.

La bouche aux lèvres plutôt charnues de York se fendit en un léger immarcescible sourire.

\- George, vous êtes ivre.

\- Et alors ? riposta-t-il tout aussi vigoureusement, C'est un crime de se saouler au bar maintenant ?

\- Non.

Il balaya du regard tout ce qu'il avait déjà consommé. De plus, il ne paraissait pas près de ralentir la cadence. Alors, avec un sourire quelque peu attendri, il tira un tabouret et dit tout simplement :

\- Je vous reconduirai.

Une nouvelle fois, ils étaient assis côte à côte, aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient à la table, la dernière fois. Chaque fois que George reposait sa bouteille sur le comptoir, sa main effleurait la sienne, ce qui l'aurait mis hors de lui, répugné, il y avait quelque temps de ça. Mais plus maintenant. Il serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal, dans la pénombre de la salle, presque aussi érotique que la chanson lancinante de Carol.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez raconté, chuchota York, au bout d'un moment, même s'il n'était pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi pour aborder ce triste sujet. Même enfant, vous étiez plus _fort_ qu'elle... Vous avez **résisté**. Regardez l'homme que vous êtes devenu.

Il lui sourit doucement, avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Puis il pivota légèrement sur son tabouret pour regarder la performance de Carol, chantant toujours sur scène, enchaînant les chansons. Quand il se détourna, soudain, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le regard de George était braqué sur lui, et non sur elle, pourtant au centre de l'attention. George s'éclaircit la gorge, fuyant immédiatement le contact visuel, comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Il se crut obligé de se justifier.

\- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas.

York esquissa un mince sourire, bien qu'une bizarre sensation lui fasse soudain chaud au coeur, à l'âme. Aux joues. Il but, pour chasser cette émotion si gênante, si handicapante. Même si elle était si divinement douce et agréable. Les deux hommes se considérèrent pendant un moment, leurs expressions ne laissant en rien transparaître ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête.

\- Allons, George, il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner.

George eut un sourire en coin, aussi acide et caustique que sa voix, pour camoufler le bonheur que sa venue lui procurait. Et, ce soir-là, Emily ne se pointerait pas. Elle devait cuisiner un autre ragoût de boeuf, sans boeuf, ou des macaronis au fromage, toujours en omettant d'ajouter l'ingrédient principal.

\- J'ai vraiment été un connard avec vous.

 _Tu le méritais pas_. Ils étaient deux cons arrogants. York pressa doucement son bras, ses doigts devinant les contours du biceps développé sous le cuir et la chemise.

\- Avec "toi". Je crois qu'on devrait... se passer de ces formalités à présent.

George eut un infime sourire en coin, en acquiesçant d'un air approbateur. Ils trinquèrent. Le temps passa vite. L'horloge indiqua bientôt minuit et, dans un petit village tel que Greenvale, tout fermait à une heure pareille, exception faite de l'armurier. George et York se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Par chance, le grand gaillard n'était pas assez éméché pour ne point pouvoir marcher tout seul, sans quoi York aurait dû rapprocher sa voiture. Dès l'arrivée de l'agent, il avait naturellement freiné sa consommation d'alcool. York s'installa au volant, vérifiant que George mettait bien sa ceinture, parce qu'il devait admettre ne pas avoir les idées très claires non plus. Ils roulaient, en échangeant sur tout sauf l'affaire. Le but de cette soirée n'était pas de broyer du noir, mais de se changer les idées avant de s'y remettre au matin.

Zach, quant à lui, s'affolait. Parce que la nuit était tombée, la nuit ravivant les angoisses, source d'anxiété en elle-même, car c'était dans sa noirceur que se terraient les monstres. Mais aussi parce qu'il craignait, détestait l'homme avec qui York semblait passer un si bon moment. Son stress montait en flèche et son cerveau, qui était aussi celui de York, commençait progressivement à divaguer. Il perdait les pédales. Il songeait à l'accident, à la mort. Il revoyait sa mère mourir soudain. Dans sa cellule mentale, il ne voyait plus les roues avaler l'asphalte à toute allure, la voiture prendre des virages tantôt trop large, tantôt en angle droit pour ainsi dire. Non, il voyait son sang. Ils empruntaient la voirie menant tout droit à la maison du shérif, quand, tout à coup, York donna un brusque coup de volant sur la droite.

La voiture de York, qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer à la casse de Lysander, flambante neuve, quitta la route. Le véhicule fonçait droit sur un tronc, qui l'emboutirait, voire la scinderait en deux vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient. Leurs squelettes finiraient en miettes, littéralement explosés. Contre toute attente, George fut le premier à réagir. Il empoigna le volant et dévia la trajectoire. De peu, ils évitèrent le premier arbre.

Même si York pouvait encore entendre les hurlements, les jappements fous du chien géant qu'il avait vu sur la route, prêt à les avaler tout entiers, il essayait de se reprendre. Il sentait la prise ferme, presque rassurante, bien réelle elle, de George sur sa main, le guidant. Et il réussit à s'extirper de la vision folle émanant de Zach, générée par ses angoisses dont découlait sa perception distordue du monde l'entourant. York la tenait pour réelle, puisqu'elle lui était imposée. Il freina, enfonça à fond la pédale de frein, la piétina. Et, enfin, la voiture s'immobilisa.

\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! s'exclama George, qui avait comme brusquement décuvé ; il faisait face à York, sidéré.

York tourna vers lui une face blême, pratiquement décomposée, épouvantée. George n'était pas un fin psychologue, pas comme York, mais il sut alors qu'il ne mentait pas. ça paraissait si évident qu'il ne jouait pas.

\- Il y avait... Tu ne l'as pas vu ?! s'écria York, agité comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant. Un chien ! Plus grand que la voiture ! En plein milieu de la route ! Prêt à nous charger !

\- Merde alors... T'es encore plus bourré que moi, on dirait York.

Dans un soupir, il lui fit signe de descendre de voiture.

\- On échange. C'est moi qui vais te reconduire à ton hôtel.

* * *

 _\- Ecrit essentiellement en écoutant "In the Mood for Love" de Shigeru Umebayashi -_

 _Ada : Merci énormément pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir de lecteurs du tout, étant donné que le jeu n'est pas très connu et très controversé XD_ _La proximité entre George et York durant la scène au bar et l'ensemble de leurs échanges est un des éléments qui m'a fait cogiter et pondre le scénario de la fic. Mon ami a eu la même réaction que nous deux lui aussi et était devant son écran en mode : "heuuu ils vont se rouler une galoche ou quoi là ?" Du coup, je me demande si c'était pas voulu par les créateurs l'ambiance très intimiste et la proximité entre eux dans cette scène (vu que ce jeu est très trollesque, avec sa vieille musique de porno années 80, son esthétique désuet etc... qu'au final j'adore tellement que j'écris une fic !) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! ^^_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


End file.
